Kindness
by MiraxTerrik
Summary: A confrontation between Quatre and Dorothy that neither will easily forget. Quatre-"Is kindness necessary in a war?" Heero-"No. It isn't, not while you're fighting at least, but kindness is probably something you need the rest of the time."


Author's Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing. I just wish that I did. So please don't sue me. Warning: the following content contains **Dorothy**--but don't run away. ^_^ This fanfic takes place during the episodes when Heero and Quatre are at the Sank Kingdom. So enjoy!

Kindness

By, Mirax_Terrik

A blond young man wondered through the lavishly decorated halls that lead to the Sank Kingdom's main orchard. As Quatre Raberba Winner entered the orchard it was as if he had stepped through a portal to a more elegant and gentler time. In the middle of the orchard was a large, makeshift dance floor. The flowers and plant life of the orchard gave the surroundings a simple beauty that Quatre appreciate. Off to the side of the dance floor was an orchestra playing soothing music as the stars smiled over. Torches illuminated the garden and the people but were used in vain because of the majestic moon that lit up the night sky. The orchard exhibited such beauty that Quatre had to catch his breath. 

The heir of the Winner family gazed at the people around him dancing, mingling and eating. Quatre could feel their happiness radiating off them. The guests were nobles and leaders of their respective countries. All had come to further the peace that the Sank Kingdom stood for. Their daughters were students of Relena Peacecraft's Institution of pacifism. The reason of their meeting was to discover and, more of less, showcase how much their daughters had learned. Quatre wondered for a moment about Relena Peacecraft. He knew she would come to the ball to give a speech, but he doubted that she wold stay the entire time. The young woman was weighted down with the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom. Relena was a leader that would stop those who could not help but fight and bring peace. Quatre just hoped that she would not cave under the pressures. 

He did not bother to look around for Heero Yuy. Quatre knew that his anti-social companion would be somewhere training hard for the never-ending battles that the Gundam pilots faced. Just like Heero, Quatre was a warrior and had fought in more battles than he could count. The fair-haired pilot wanted more that anything not fight, but he could not control it at the moment. The people around him know nothing of the harshness of war, only happiness and comfort. Instead of feeling bitter, Quatre was pleased. He did not want them to know what it felt like to kill. They did not need to be Gundam pilots.

Quatre walked slowly, examing the exquisite flowers. As he passed by, people smiled warmly and shook his hand, intrigued by one of the only male students.

Quatre felt a wave of guilt wash over him. They thought that he was a student, but he was far from it. He was a killer and a murder. He was unable to be a total pacifist, but he deception was necessary. Quatre pushed his guilt to the back of his mind and concentrated on a red-haired girl. She was pulling a young man after her, probably her brother, to a circle of girls. The youths discomfort was obvious to Quatre. The boy's sister giggled as she sent him off to dance with one of her friends. Quatre chuckled at the awkwardness of the lad, but at the same time Quatre wondered if he wold have been just like the young man had he not became part of Operation Meteor. Quatre stopped himself and frowned. Was he jealous of the boy? He froze, thinking. The past could not be changed. It did no good to pander what ifs. He could only follow his own path. He was not jealous. His smile returned. It did him good to be around happy people. They reminded him what he was fighting for. They needed someone to protect them. Quatre took a glass of wine from a waiter, savoring its coolness in his hand. 

Quatre gazed idly at the crowd. He leaned against a massive pillar and relaxed in the jovial atmosphere. The kind-hearted pilot, then, caught sight of Dorothy Catalonia. He stood up straight, watching her with interest. Dorothy stood with a group of girls. She was with them but also seemed to be apart from them. She wore a long white gown. The torch light played across her hair. In Quatre's eyes she looked strong but somehow fragile. He had seen Dorothy around at the school and knew that Dorothy advocated wars, but he did not know why. Quatre suddenly felt determination overtake hem. He set down his wineglass. Without a second thought Quatre Raberba Winner started in Dorothy Catalonia's direction to find an answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dorothy Catalonia listened with half an ear to the girls around her. They girls were foolish, in Dorothy's opinion. They wanted total peace without war. All they could do was blindly follow Miss Relena. Dorothy was growing tired of their senseless prattle. All they talked about was boys. Didn't they know there were more important topics to discuss? A brown-haired girl next to Dorothy, Katrina—a rather bossy girl, giggled bringing Dorothy out of her reviver. 

"Look. That's Quatre Raberba Winner. He is _so_ cute," said Katrina blushing. "I dropped my books one day and he picked them up for me. He even carried them to class."

A blonde girl, who Dorothy remembered as Margaret, spoke quietly. "Yeah, he is cute. But I think the other boy is even cutter."

Katrina took this as a personal offence. "How can you like Heero Yuy? He's _way_ too anti-social. Quatre's better."

The other girl sniffed, brushing her hair out of he face. "Well, it does not matter anyway. He's coming this way so we better stop talking about him."

Another girl smiled slyly. "Maybe he's coming to ask one of us to dance." The girls, minus Dorothy, all started to giggle but managed to regain control when Quatre reached them.

Dorothy kept her face impassive. She could not help but feel disgusted by the way the girls acted. Quatre greeted the girls, but went directly to Dorothy where he bowed with a smile on his face. The young pilot extended his hand to Dorothy.

"Good evening, Miss Dorothy. May I have the honor of this dance?" Eloquence oozed out of each word and movement.

Dorothy covered her surprise with a polite smile, which could have easily been a predator's. What was the gundam pilot doing? She asked herself. It did not make sense to Dorothy.

She looked into his eyes, blue like her own, and placed her hand in his. "Why of course, Mr. Winner. I would be delighted."

Curious/semi-jealous gazes followed Quatre and Dorothy as they walked to the dance floor and assumed a stiff dancing posture. They began to waltz in relative silence. Dorothy tried to fill the silence. "I must admit, Mr. Winner. I am a bit curious as to why you asked me to dance. Did you wish to talk?" Dorothy slightly sneered. Her words seemed to hold respect and contempt simultaneously.

Quatre shook his head. "I do want to talk to you—but later. We should enjoy the dance right now." 

Dorothy looked as if she would argue, but she saw that Quatre has closed his eyes loosing himself in the dance. Dorothy smiled sardonically. She could play his game. She would soon have the information she wanted.

*~*~*

Dorothy slowly began to relax as the music washed over her. The melody was simple and moving. Before Dorothy knew it, she too was lost in the gentle music. Everything was forgotten as they danced.

Unbeknownst to the partakers of the dance, the flowing melody changed to an intense, frantic song. The tempo was beating faster as did Quatre and Dorothy's hearts. They began to dance intricate steps that neither had ever learned, as they followed the rapid beat. The middle of the ballroom soon gave way to them. The other couples stopped dancing, in awe of the swiftness and gracefulness of Quatre and Dorothy's movements. Quatre and Dorothy glided away from the middle of the floor to the edge where the garden began. Applause followed them. Neither of the two noticed.

The music began to slow. Quatre and Dorothy swayed as the old tempo reestablished itself. Dorothy felt warm and comfortable in Quatre's gentle embrace. The song began to dwindle into nothing. As it faded, she became once again aware of her surroundings. Dorothy's eyes jerked open as she realized that her head was rested on Quatre's shoulder. She recoiled from him, breaking the trance from the dance. Dorothy cursed herself. How could she have let down her defenses? She had worked so hard building those walls around herself, but they had crumbled.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes. She expected to see triumph over wining that small battle, but there was only concern in them. Concern? Dorothy's mind was reeling. Concern for her? Why would he care? Dorothy turned away from him trying to regain her self-control. She maneuvered her features into an enthusiastic smile. She clasped her hands together and turned back to him in a rush.

"Mr. Winner. You said you wanted to speak to me. It seems the music has stopped now. Shall we start out conversation?" Dorothy said in a cheery voice. Before he could speak, she continued. Her voice stilled carried the false excitement that she used to patronize Relena. "I think we can dispense with the formalities and get to the main point of this meeting." She paused, letting a laugh fill the space. "You and I are similar, are we not, Quatre? We are both warriors, but you refuse to accept the glory and beauty of battles. Do you understand how really foolish that is? Are those not the reasons why wars are fought?"

Quatre stared past her. "I'd rather think that wars are fought to protect things like what we felt in that dance." He said quietly.

Dorothy opened her mouth, but no words came. She let her arms fall to her sides. There was and uncomfortable silence. She wanted to deny everything he had said. Something stopped her. Had she felt something during the dance? Her fingers formed a fist. Why did this boy affect her so?

Quatre focused his gaze back on Dorothy. "I fail to understand why you are so attached to wars. Peace can be so beautiful." His tone was sincere.

"But war can be just marvelous. The feelings felt by the fighters is glorious." Said Dorothy enthusiastically.

"No, they are not, Dorothy. I know that from experience." Quatre said with a deep pain in his eyes. "I've done horrible things. Wars are painful. If everyone stops fighting, we can live in peace. Miss Relena will lead us."

Dorothy snorted. "Yes, Quatre, we will have peace, but you can not deny the beauty of war. To do so wold be to shame the memories of the dead soldiers.

"That's not true, but let's forget about that for right now." He paused. Dorothy could tell he was at the point of the discussion that he was most anxious about. "Dorothy. While we danced, I sensed that something has hurt you in your past. You have a deep wound. I want to help you."

Dorothy's eyes flared. "Do not assume that you understand me." Dorothy spat angrily. How _dare_ he imply such a thing?! "You know nothing about me!" She turned to leave.

Quatre grabbed her hand causing her to stop. "But I would if you told me. Dorothy. Let me help you." He said soothingly.

Dorothy spun back to him. Her hand was still in Quatre's gentle but firm grasp. She was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. She could feel his breath on her face. She wondered if she was as imposing to him as he was to her. They stared at each other in silence. Dorothy broke away from his steady gaze, noticing that it was becoming quite late. Some of the guests were already departing. The music still played while a cool evening breeze ruffled her hair. She let her gaze drift back to Quatre, who was still staring at her. The moonlight illuminated Quatre's pale features. The young noble looked like a blond-haired angel. Dorothy realized with a start. It was not only his physical being that was angelic. There was a warmth that surrounded him, infinite tenderness and kindness. These were not trademarks of a warrior. Dorothy gave Quatre a hate-filled glare. 

"I believe that you are not a strong fighter, Quatre." Dorothy drawled quietly and dangerously. "It was simply enchanting to speak with you. Now I must leave you—but we will meet again, Quatre Raberba Winner." She wrenched her hand from his grip. Quatre let her go. Dorothy left the orchard and climbed unsteadily up a grassy hill in the direction of the student dormitories.

What was it about that boy? He was the weakest of the Gundam pilots. She thought. But why had he affected her in a way only few had done before? When Dorothy usually engaged the battlefield to conversations, she was in complete control, only letting certain emotions slip through her self-imposed mask. Her voice was always mocking filled with false cheerfulness. She would find her opponent's weak point and use it toward her advantage. 

Battling this boy had been different, though. She had fled. Was it because of his innocents or his kindness? Kindness. Dorothy snorted. Kindness was overrated. As she thought about Quatre, she could remember faint glimmerings of the kindness that she had once felt in the depths of her childhood. Perhaps that was why this battle had been different. He reminded her too much of her past self. Quatre's idealism was almost sickening to her. Peace would not come without a price. She had once thought like Quatre, but she had long since rid herself of foolish kindness.

As she reached the top of the hill, she felt something compel her to look back. Dorothy turned around and stood amid the dark ocean of grass, her hair flowing behind her. To her surprise, the blond angel was still standing in the exact same place she had left hem, watching her with such sincere concern that Dorothy flinched. His eyes seemed to be willing her to rejoin him. Before Dorothy could find fault with this unspoken message, a thought crossed her mind. She _could_ rejoin him. It was an almost dizzying prospect. Possibilities floated through her head. He would hold her with those gentle arms of his. She would be able to feel the happiness that she had felt only early in her childhood. She would confide in him about all the hardships and worries she had faced after her father's death and he would murmur comforting things in her ear as he stroked her hair. Dorothy would be able to see the understanding in his warm, blue eyes. They would—

Dorothy stiffened. They would—what? Live happily ever after? She grimaced bitterly at he own foolishness. Those were fantasies of normal girls. Dorothy Catalonia was no normal girl. She was a warrior. She would not let that idealistic fool bother her any longer. She was not weak like him. She would be strong like her father and enjoy the beauty of battles until peace could be won. Dorothy spun on her heel. She strode confidently to the dormitories. She had restored her precious self-assurance. Yet in her soul, her kindness was not gone, but remained buried waiting to be freed by someone. Someone like Quatre…

__

the end.

Author's Notes: Before you write your review, I know what you're thinking. "Holy Heero's shorts! Quatre and Dorothy? Ewww…" But really they would be able to build a relationship. (of course it would have to be years after endless waltz, so Dorothy could work out her…er…problems) Anyway, thanks for reading and remember I love feedback! ^_~


End file.
